1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a printed-wiring board incorporated with an electronic component, a method of manufacturing a printed-wiring board, and an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a downsized electronic equipment such as a portable computer or a mobile terminal, a base board allowing high density wiring with a high degree of freedom of circuit design thereon and a component mounting technology to the base board taking reliability into account are demanded.
As a printed-wiring board that realizes high density wiring, there is a printed-wiring board with a multilayer stacking structure in which a part of a circuit component is embedded.
Conventionally, in a circuit design of a printed-wiring board of this type, circuit connection between terminals of an interior component and an exterior component has been performed via a wiring pattern, a through hole, or the like inherent in each terminal, as described in JP-A-2006-59852 (KOKAI).
Conventionally, as described above, in a high density wiring board incorporating with components, since a wiring pattern, a through hole, or the like inherent in each terminal is required for circuit connection between terminals of the interior component and the exterior component, there is a problem that these wirings interfere with the high density circuit design and constitutes a factor decreasing the degree of freedom of wiring, which results in severer constraint on wiring density.